


Birthday

by aimasup



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kind of humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimasup/pseuds/aimasup
Summary: Spy decides 'you know what I'll let the bushman screw me for the first time for his birthday'. That's exactly what happens.(First smut fic. Comments are appreciated.)





	Birthday

Sniper took out keys to his van. It was getting dark out and he just wanted to get inside and have some ‘me-time’. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do, though. He had no plans.

The whole team had thrown a small party involving lots of pats on the back and Engineer’s cooking. Sniper appreciated it, but even though it wasn’t anything big, he still preferred celebrating his birthday a bit more quietly. 

Back at the ranch, it was usually just Sniper and his parents. The three of them celebrated birthdays in the warm light of the house, in each other’s company, away from the city, and sometimes they would go and do something he liked. He never had any huge parties, or, well, any parties thrown for him, not ever, so the fact that a bunch of grown men he’d only known for a few years in the middle of a military base in the desert were willing to do so baffled him.

Sniper couldn’t help but feel a drop in his heart when he saw Spy’s absence. Everyone was good company, really. And Spy didn’t particularly have a visible caring heart. Still, after months of being together, Sniper had really hoped that somehow that would’ve changed.

He sighed, and returned the focus back to his keys. Choosing the right one was easy. He unlocked the doors and went inside. Then he dropped the keys with a loud, metallic clatter, mouth hung wide and eyes fixated on the sight before him. He barely managed to shut and lock the doors behind him to prevent cold air from getting in.

Spy was on his bed. Spy, the aloof, I-don’t-care-for-your-nonsense, professional killer was kneeling on his bed, not a shred of clothing on him except for his balaclava. His arms were bound tightly behind his back by a large ribbon, as were his thighs and shins together. A cock ring was deftly secured in place on his erect shaft, along with a bright red ring gag settled between his lips. To top it all off, a cute little bow was tied up behind him, completed with a note on his right thigh that read, ‘Enjoy your present.’ It was signed by Medic, Demoman and Engineer.

All it took was a bit of sultry eye contact for Sniper to abandon the keys and rush over to straddle his gift for the night. 

Licking his lips, he fumbled with the belt lock on Spy’s head and popped the ring gag out of his mouth. Spy let out a small keening noise before he was attacked by Sniper’s own lips, and the two of them made out right then and there. Sniper didn’t even realize he was leaning forward until he was pressing Spy against the wall. They separated with a small string saliva between them.

“Happy birthday, _mon amor.”_ Spy managed to say, between the kisses that Sniper was peppering his face and neck with now.

Sniper licked a spot just beneath his mask and Spy gasped. “Yeah…thanks. Really. ” He stopped to catch his breath. They hadn’t even started and he was already more flushed than Spy. “Why the cock ring, though?”

Spy leaned into his neck, panting a little. “If it weren’t for this ring, I would be cumming faster than you would tonight. We wouldn’t want that,” he nuzzled his collarbone, “would we? It’s your birthday, and I’m your present to use. Tonight’s all about you.”

Sniper groaned at that. He also noticed out of the corner of his eye, as he shamelessly ground his hips against Spy, a leash and collar lying next to them, along with a clear plastic bottle of white lube. The label read something in cursive French. Christ, he really had thought of everything.

“If that’s the case, spook…” he bent down and left a hickey under Spy’s collarbone. Then he used both hands and ripped the delicate ribbon away from his legs, prompting Spy’s excitement. “Get on the ground. On your knees.”

Spy nodded. He slid off the bed and got into position. His arms were still bound. He couldn’t help but feel amazing that he wasn’t wearing anything except for a cock ring and a bow, two things that signified that he was only there to pleasure Sniper for the night. Not to mention that Sniper was fully clothed and dominant when he got excited.

Well, not so fully clothed. He was stepping out of his boxers as Spy was thinking about these.

Sniper didn’t undress further. He didn’t ask Spy to beg or anything. He just sat down on the bed and placed his right hand on the back of Spy’s head, guiding it onto his cock. Spy immediately went to work.

“Oh god…” Sniper gasped. It was so hot and wet, and Spy was putting his tongue in all the right places, occasionally slipping all 7 inches down his throat before pulling back out and teasing the slit, in a way that made him jerk his hips. He had to lean back and prop himself on his elbow while the other hand tightened its grip with every bob of Spy’s head. He still kept his eyes on the beautiful sight between his legs, sweat running down his forehead, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Sniper honestly contemplated fucking Spy’s face, or pressing his head up and down as he liked, but that would be too good. He wanted this night to last. So he just let it continue on for a while longer before stuttering out, “Stop, wait, s-stop.”

Spy halted at once, a bit of dick still in his mouth, and looked up at him inquisitively with slight concern. Sniper almost laughed. He knew that Spy was trying to play the role of an obedient little sex tool, but he was a few years older than Sniper and almost looked adorable right there.

He regained his composure. His dick was still twitching from the attention. “Don’t want this to end…I…get over here. Come closer.” Sniper sat up and reached for the leash and collar, holding up a slightly shaking finger to stop Spy from inching closer as commanded. “Actually wait. Sorry.”

He clipped the collar over Spy’s neck. Sniper tried to get it a bit tighter, but failed. Then he realized that he didn’t know how to unbuckle the leash link. It was upside down. He tried to hurry it up, feeling scrutinized by Spy’s bored stare even though he was supposed to be commanding him tonight. Never had a burglar-looking man who was wearing nothing but a red bow, sitting on his heels and being collared looked so disappointed in his assailant.

“You never had a dog, did you.”

Sniper blushed, unable to not make the comparison in his head. Why did the spook have to bring up animals now? Goddamnit. “We did, I – I just never got near him. Nearly bit my hand off.” Click. “Oh, I got it.” He got the leash on and reduced the collar’s size until it hugged Spy’s neck perfectly.

Spy considered the risks. “Tighter please.”

Sniper paused. “You…you sure?”

Spy glared up at him, almost seeming offended. Ah, he looked more like the Spy everyone knew. “Yes, I’m sure. Now hurry up, I’m getting soft.” 

Sniper heard this and tightened the collar. “Alright, if you say so, pet.” Nice, the mood was back. 

He tugged the leash. “Up.”

Spy stood up, and as did he. They shared a bit more kisses before Sniper grabbed Spy’s torso and turned him on the bed. Spy moaned, face pressed against the sheets, propped up on his knees on full view. His cock flushed red, but not even a drop of precum could escape due to the cock ring. Sniper took off his glasses and his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, looking Spy up and down like a piece of candy. He decided that the bow on Spy would not be going anywhere.

He didn’t take off his shirt or his hat. That would take far too long. Sniper instead took up the lube and put a good lot on his palms, rubbing them together to warm it up. It smelled like mangoes. Fancy French fucker must’ve had it imported or stolen.

He dripped the rest of the tiny bottle’s contents onto Spy’s opening and the latter gasped at the sudden coldness and the unexpected touch. Sniper smeared it all over, then slipped in a finger easily. He kept it moving, noting the small noises from Spy, before adding two more right away and curling them. 

Spy cried out as Sniper pressed hard against his prostate, and did it again. He moved them in and out at a moderate speed, bending them with every small thrust. Soon, Spy was whimpering and fucking himself on Sniper’s digits. He begged in French and broken English while Sniper remained completely still, save for breathing. 

Spy didn’t know how or when Sniper had taken his fingers out, but by the time he did, Sniper had already clambered up and seized him by the hips, thrusting violently. Spy screamed as Sniper hit his prostate every time.

Sniper finally lost control and quickened his pace, thoroughly enjoying Spy’s loud sobbing and moaning and gasping, and also enjoying how tight and wet he was. Sniper cursed loudly, unable to help similar noises from escaping himself as he fucked Spy like a horny teenager. He vaguely heard his work title being cried out every few thrusts.

He bent over and took up the leash, pulling it up hard and making Spy jerk wildly, a new yelp sounding as Sniper choked him. Spy could still breathe, but barely. His entire top half elevated off the bed, arms tight against his back, choked moans and strangled cries coming out of his throat, suspended by the leash being held by Sniper; all the while his ass was assaulted with such little care that he may as well be a sex toy.

Sniper finally roared out loud, body shuddering as he continued thrusting into Spy, liquid heat spilling all over his walls and squirting out onto the mattress. He kept his hold on the leash and leaned over to jerk Spy off. Spy sobbed out ‘thank you’ s and ‘yes’ s and he undulated, cum spilling out of his ass and his own seed painting the sheets.

Then he collapsed on his back, Sniper following suit. They were so exhausted that they fell asleep on the spot.

_____________________________________

“They’re coming! Act natural! Act natural! We’ve heard nothing!” Demoman waved his arms wildly as if calming a fire.

When Sniper stumbled into the kitchen, shirtless and looking as if he had been run over by a truck, everyone was exaggerating their breakfast routines, whistling awkwardly, chatting at the top of their lungs or blushing. Sniper sighed. It was too early for this shit. He kneaded the bridge of his nose and went to make himself some coffee.

The whole kitchen fell silent when Spy walked in, posture straight and unperturbed as ever. He still had eye-bags and he was wearing Sniper’s clothes, and it was obvious that he was sore all over, but he still acted like he owned the place. Without hesitation, he picked up his pace and ran up to Sniper, embracing and kissing long and deep the moment he saw him. The marksman dropped his coffee and returned it.

Two professionals, both secluded and dangerous, who worried about reputation and professional behavior the most, were playfully bantering and cuddling in the middle of the kitchen in front of the whole team. 

Whatever happened last night had clearly made a mark.

Engineer leaned in close to Demoman and whispered, “I don’t think we should’ve agreed with Spy to help. Not that I don’t appreciate the lack of squabble, but this is a bit…” he tried to make some gestures awkwardly in hopes that Demoman would get his point.

He was waved off. “Ach, don’t ye worry yerself. They’ll be fine. ‘S not like Sniper couldn’t use a little break every now and then. A relationship’s complicated, see?” Demoman took another swig of his bottle. “They’ll probably be arguing about who gets tae take out the enemy Soldier by noon. Just ye wait, Engie.”

Spy and Sniper sat down in the reserved seats for them, still not paying attention to anyone around them at all, chatting like school mates. To say that the team was disturbed would be an understatement. Scout seemed ready to push himself out of the kitchen and into the desert and live there.

Sniper laughed. “Well, I’m going to make coffee. See ya, luv.” He gave Spy a peck on the cheek and headed off to the counter.

Half the team wondered if this would mean a distracted performance at battle, while the others contemplated a better kill count. They were all just glad that the two assassins weren’t fighting today as usual. Unfortunately, Medic had to be sitting next to Spy. The bastard asked a question that brought Spy back to reality. On purpose.

“So, Herr Spy. How was it? ~ “

He barely managed to dodge a butter knife to the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete this fic one day.
> 
> (Edit: I re-read this over and realized how weird the term 'all over his walls' was. To clear things up, it was in Spy, not the van. Sorry for that image if you aren't comfortable.)
> 
> (Yet another edit: I fixed a few bugs.)


End file.
